


Keith, Run

by chicagobongos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Klance Week 2018, Klangst Week 2018, M/M, Voltron NSFW Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagobongos/pseuds/chicagobongos
Summary: After the fight with Zarkon, things at the castle had been thrown completely off balance. Keith was the one having the most struggle of dealing with Shiro disappearing, while Lance tried to be his impulse control. But after a difficult mission ending with Lotor chasing after them, and retreating, they thought they were off the hook. When things at the castle died down, and Lance was about to rest, Lotor and his generals sneak into the castle and kidnap him. With Keith being the leader, he volunteers to go after him, but is he prepared for what he is going to find?





	1. 1

`“We have to get out of here,” I yelled, as I began sprinting towards the red lion.

   Keith and I had been given a mission together, which I dreaded since he was always so stubborn and had become moodier. Allura insisted that we should go together since we had been butting heads more frequently. Both of us had been getting more and more stressed due to the fact Shiro was gone, and Keith had to pilot the black lion, everyone was set off balance. “This is all your fault, Lance!” Keith breathed, as we reached the lion. Lotor’s generals were right on our tails when we set off back to the castle.

   Keith decided to pilot since he was more experienced with red than I was. I held tight onto the back of his chair, as Keith thrust forward. I knew he was a good pilot, but he was extremely rough when they were in a rush.

   My heart was beating 90 miles a minute. Lotor had been closing in on them ever since the fight with Zarkon, which made missions more difficult to complete. When we found out that Shiro had vanished, I felt completely lost. I had helped Keith and became his consciousness during the past few weeks, but I was struggling just as much. It wasn’t difficult for me to accept that he was going to be the leader from now on, but there was still a whole I couldn’t seem to fill that Shiro had left. The whole team missed him.

   “We need to get them off our tail. And don’t lead them to the castle.”

   “That’s what I’m doing Lance.”

   “I’m just trying to be helpful,” I retorted, Keith, growling in front of me.

   I backed up away from him. He had never growled at me before, no matter how much I irritated. Keith tried to look back at me for a second but I stepped away from him further. Keith sighed, as he yanked the lion to the left. I tried to find something to hold onto, but the force was to intense, as I hit my head hard on the ground, making my vision blur. Keith looked back at me, his eyes glowing a faint yellow.

   His Galra side was slipping, and he was having trouble keeping it in. I tried my best to hobble back over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

   “Get off what are you-”

   “Breathe,” I instructed, Keith’s shoulders rising up and down slightly.

   I knew he didn’t like physical contact, but that was the only way I could help him. If he knew I was around to help him keep his cool, he wouldn’t make any harsh decisions. But when I wasn’t around, he might run away, or go full Galra on someone.

   The castle was finally in sight, as Lotor’s generals had retreated a while back. I had noticed it, but Keith had been too focused on trying to get them to safety.

   “Allura, can you hear us?” I asked over my mic, while static had been the only thing they had been hearing for miles. My headset cracked a few times, but then Allura’s voice finally broke through.

   “Yes, Lance I can hear you. Are you both ok, we were all worried.”

   “Yeah, you guys took so long. And you were completely out of range so I couldn’t even track you,” Pidge added, making me laugh. Being able to hear someone other than Keith talk was like a sweet relief. Him and his stupid mullet.

   When we walked into the castle, I ached all over. My legs felt like 50-pound weights, while Keith caught up to me with unrealistic gusto. His hand gripped my arm tightly, as he dragged me straight to his room. I wanted to leave, but once I looked at the expression on his face I almost panicked. He was going full Galra. I had never helped him out of a full-blown episode. His face contorted in pain, as he fell to his knees next to his bed. I quickly rushed to him, about to pull off his helmet.

   “Don’t! You can’t see me like this,” Keith growled, as I stared down at him.

   With one swift move, I yanked his helmet off of him, exposing what was underneath. He dragged me in here for a reason, and I was going to find out why. Keith’s pale complexion was now a light purple, as his mouth hung open to show small fangs. His eyes were fully yellow, while his ears were almost full Galarn. I wanted to scream in fear of what I was looking at, but that would only make Keith panic more. For some reason he wanted me of all people to help him, and I intended on to do the best I could.

   “What’s going on? I need you to work with me here,” I started, as I kneeled down to him.

   “I-I don’t know. Lance help me please,” Keith begged as he stared down at his Galra-like hands.

   Keith was beginning to panic, and if I didn’t act fast, he was going to pass out from the lack of air. I looked him dead in the eye, grabbing his face in my hands. I had no idea what I was doing, but I needed to make him calm down somehow.

   “Keith, look at me,” I yelled, Keith meeting my gaze.

   I had never seen him so scared. Not of some enemy, but from himself.

   “I need you to listen to me, and just me. Focus only on me.” He nodded his head in recognition, bringing his hands to mine.

   His hands had become far larger than mine, as I tried to stay calm. One wrong move and he could kill me. Sweat was trailing down his forehead, as it had covered him from head to toe, as he tried to change back. We spent about an hour just focusing on breathing, and calming both of our racing hearts. Once I had gotten Keith to focus on one thing, he started to slowly turn back to normal. Neither of us looked away during the entire thing. I thought it would have been super awkward, but it was more comforting. I wanted to help him, and once he was back to normal I got up to leave.

   “Lance,” Keith said in a soft voice. He had moved up to his bed, leaning against it for support. I turned around to face him, with a welcoming smile.

   “Yeah?”

   “Thanks,” he responded with a soft smile.

   My smile grew bigger, as I began to exit the room. “Don’t mention it.”

   Once I stepped outside, and the door closed with a soft click I let out a long breath I had been holding in for forever. At the moment, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, but I was still happy to get out. I would help him again in a heartbeat, but maybe after a long nap. Before I started walking over to my room, a hand clasped over my mouth, as I was pulled away from Keith’s door. I tried punching and kicking the stranger pulling me but they had a strength I had never experienced. It wasn’t until they carried me to the hanger was when I figured out who it was. His long white hair trailed down his back, as a devilish grin spread on his lips.

   Lotor.


	2. 2

My heart began to pound in my chest, as Lotor’s generals began to drag me onto their ship. I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight back, but every attempt failed. Each time, they would either punch me in the gut, making me want to vomit, or slam my head into something, as I felt myself losing consciences.

“Fighting against us isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Lotor smirked, his generals closing the hatchet door, and starting the engine.

Of course we didn’t detect it; their ship was silent, and camouflaged. How could we have been so stupid, I thought. When we thought we had lost them, in reality we just led them straight to the castle.

Lotor walked over to me chained to the wall on my knees, pulling my eyes up to his. Whatever he is planning, it wouldn’t turn out good for anyone.

“I hope my introduction hasn’t tainted how you see me,” he said, as he crouched down to my level.

He looked so nimble and fit as well as deceiving and malicious. I couldn’t help but admire his figure and presentation. I felt my face heat up at the fact I was looking him up and down, as he took notice. I saw something flash in his eyes that made me want to scream. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone else; he was after me.

Once he saw that I was blushing, he reached down to my waist, as he rubbed his hand against my crotch. No one had ever touched me in such a sensitive area, except for me. Having the sensation of someone else’s hand on me sent tingles up my spine, as I bit my lip in an attempt to stay quiet. Lotor moved closer to me, as I could feel his hot breath against my neck. 

“Once we get back to the head ship, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

I froze. He’s going to what? I thought as Lotor stood up and left me alone in the back of the ship. He didn’t take me because they want intel or leverage, he just wanted me. I shivered at the thought of the enemy and I in bed together, like I would be going against the team. In reality I couldn’t run away from it and should be terrified. But something about him made me want to see more.

It didn’t take long for us to arrive at the gigantic complex. I had never seen any Galra ship with as much power. Instead of just one canon they had three ready to fire ones. The reality of the situation was finally beginning to sink in. He was going to rape me, and I was helpless.

I started to shake in fear, as one of his generals started to unchain me. “What’s going to happen to me,” I asked, half expecting an answer, and half expecting to be ignored.

Instead, the general looked down at me, pulling me to my feet. She looked truly concerned for me. Has she been through this before with him? Has he treated them the way he’s going to treat me? All these thoughts went through my head, as she began leading me into the ship.

“Be prepared for anything,” she whispered to me.

I wanted to run. I wanted more than anything to leave and forget what was about to happen. No one could help me. Everyone was still asleep and completely unaware that I’ve been captured. They won’t know until tomorrow. But they can’t know what’s about to happen. I’ll lie. Tell them something else. If they knew about it, I’d look weak.

While my head was swarming with thoughts, I hadn’t noticed that we had arrived into Lotor’s private chambers. At some point I had felt a prick in my neck, but I guessed it was to help me forget what was about to happen.A large bed resided in the middle of the room, with a light purple fabric hanging over it. The room was an oval, with sleeves along the walls, as a soft light lite the room. A variety of sex toys and chains were displayed along the shelf’s with two dark grey couches parallel to each other in front of them.

He really appreciatesmsymmetry I thought, as his generals exited the room quietly. They had removed my chains, and let me explore the room. I already tried to exit, and found nothing. I even tried the door I came through, but it was locked shut. There was one door behind the bed, that seemed quiet odd. I couldn’t figure out why it was there until Lotor walked in through it. 

His long white hair was now braided in a long strip down his back. The only thing he wore was a long, mesh skirt that barely held onto his hips. It hung low, almost exposing his lower half, causing me to blush. Everything about him looked perfect. I hated to admit it, but I wanted him. I could feel my body getting hot just by looking at him.

“They drugged me,”I mumbled, as my knees let out from under me, and I caught myself on one of the couches.

I could feel my body begging for his touch,as I shivered at the thought of his body against mine, my cock starting to go hard. I felt helpless, and vunerable. Lotor strided over to me, his skirt showing some of his groin. I moaned out by the sight, immediately covering my mouth after. Stop it Lance, pull yourself together.

“Oh you look miserable. Maybe if we removed your clothes you’d feel better.”

“Go to hell.”

“Is that really how you should talk to me?” Lotor whispered, trailing his finger on my shoulder. 

I leaned into the feeling, as I shudder from just his touch. I have never felt so much pleasure just from that. Is every feeling amplified? What is going to happen when he rapes me? Whatever drug they gave me pulled those thoughts from my brain, as I only thought of Lotor.

Slowly, he started to pull of my clothes, as we moved onto the bed. By the time he finished undressing me, I was panting and blushing all over. Without noticing it I had open my legs as in welcoming him to take me. I wanted to stop, but my desire took control.

“What are you going to do to me?”I panted.

His eyes looked all over my body, until they finally met my eyes. “First, I’m going to get you ready, then I’m going to destroy you. Everything you used to believe will all be lies. You’ll beg for more once you go back to your friends.”

I stared at him, as I tried to cover my erect cock. His words were like a river, making me wet. I gave him a slight nod, as I laid out in front of him, putting my hands above my head lazily. He bit his lip, climbing over top of me. I felt his body graze my cock, making me moan out. This time I couldn’t think to cover my mouth, or to be quiet. 

Carefully, Lotor began to kiss my neck, as he sucked softly with each kiss. Such a small thing made me groan underneath him. It felt like he was touching me everywhere, when he was only at my neck. I wanted his hands all over me. Without any hesitation I pulled his face to mine, and pressed my lips against his. He was surprised at my boldness, until he opened his mouth more and began to kiss me back. His tongue began to rub against mine, and explore my mouth. I wanted more of him. I needed more.

My body started shaking, as he deepened the kiss. He moved his hands from being beside my shoulders to my hips, as he yanked them up to his. 

“Ung,” I moaned, as I felt his cock harden. 

I knew what I was feeling was wrong, and I should be mad about it, but it felt so damn good.

He began rubbing my hips against his causing friction between us. I felt my body buzzing from the high I was getting, from just his cock. But I needed more. I wanted to climax thousands of times, but it wasn’t enough.

“Please just put it in,” I whispered.

Lotor looked down at me, as he lifted away from me, letting my hips fall down to the bed. I want to get angry and go grab him, but my hands and feet were tied. He distracted me while we were making out and had took advantage of it. The pleasure pulsing through me started to hurt, as I shifted on the bed moaning.

“Don’t worry paladin, I’ll help you,” Lotor said as he picked something off from one of the shelf’s. “But we need this first.”

After he said that I heard a buzzing from across the room. I lifted my head to look at what he had picked out, and saw it was a large vibrator. My heart skipped a beat. That’s going to prepare me? Prepare me for what?

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you the real thing,” he smirked, as he held the dildo near my entrance. I could already feel myself getting wet, but I hadn’t thought anything. Damn that drug.

I waited for him to insert it, but he just stood above me not moving. He flipped on the switch and it began buzzing as he laid it on my stomach. Every muscle in my body tensed up at the sensation, as I panted for air. As he watched me struggle, he moved it down to my hips, and rubbed it against my cock. 

“A-ah please,” I yelled, as I thrusted my hips against it. 

Once I did that he took it away, and then put it back. He would tease me, then pull it away. I started crying at how much pain I was starting to have from not climaxing yet. Every part of me hurt. It had been almost 3 hours of him contouisly tesasing me, and then denying me. 

“Please,” I begged.

He looked down at my entrance that was now soaking wet. I looked up at him pitifully, as he sighed. 

“You’ve lasted this long so why not,” he said, pushing his full length inside of me.  
I screamed. 

The pain that erupted was beyond describable. He filled me up, as I felt myself tearing. His cock was far larger than I could ever be prepared for. He was rough inside of me, and scraped against my walls, as he pushed deeper and deeper. I could feel blood spilling out of me between each thrust. I wanted him to stop, but I could feel my climax coming. I tried to focus on that and not the immense pain. Lotor was moaning along with me, as he pulled and pushed my hips hard against him, creating a rhythm. I held onto the headboard of the bed for support, as he went faster into me.

Before I knew it I came all over him, as I felt him release inside of me. My release made me shake violently, as I thrust my hips against his, his cock hitting a spot inside of me that sent shocks of pleasure through me. Once I finished, he removed his cock out of me, as I felt liquid leaking out of somewhere it never should. I was bruised, tortured, and broken, but I still smiled from the after effect.

“I hope you will be ready for round two tomorrow,” he smiled, as he kissed my cheek.  
I wanted to pull away from him. I didn’t want to touched again. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and sleep forever. He kept the chains on my arms, as I fell asleep in my own cum and blood. 

Please, help me, I thought as I passed out.


	3. 3

The following day was miserable. Whatever drug they had given me had begun to wear off, and my muscles felt like they were being torn apart every time I moved. Every part of me was in pain. I couldn’t believe that I was still alive or could even move.

Getting out of bed was the worst of it all. His generals had come in while I had been sleeping and unchained me but left me to soak in all the fluids left on the bed. When I woke up I gagged at the aroma that wafted throughout the room. It stung my eyes to just be in there.

I got up slowly, pressing my feet against the cool floor. With my senses back to normal, I could almost function properly. But any sensation hurt. Any slight graze reminded of his hands. How they would run along my hot skin or squeeze any of my sensitive places. I shivered at the thought of him but felt myself yearning for it. 

Stop it, Lance, I thought to myself, as I wobbled over to the showers. I shouldn’t want him to touch me, I should want to kill him. And I did, but deep down, I needed more.  
Lotor had left a sign telling me where to go so I wouldn’t get lost. The showers were gorgeous, with only 3 stalls available. The tiles were a dark grey, with lines of glowing purple divided them. Glass separated each stall, but they were all see through. I wanted to clean myself to try and forget what happened and get back to the team as soon as possible. I couldn’t let them see what mess I had become.

I turned the shower on, letting the hot warm run down my bruised body. Dried blood began to wash off of me, as I watched it drain. My hands ran over my body like a safety net. I covered myself in soap, and started to rinse off, but something felt different. My body tingled under my own touch, the water turns warm. I looked down to see for some reason my cock was fully erect.

“What the hell,” I moaned, pressing my hand against the wall for support. 

I started to feel the same way I had the night before, but I thought the drug had worn off. My eyes fell onto the soap I had just used, to see a smiley face carved into it. Dammit, again?

I thought as I leaned my back against the wall away from the water. It only helped a little, taking away the constant feeling. I knew I needed to fix it, but I wasn’t thinking of anything to cause it. 

“You seem to be having some trouble there,” Lotor smiled at me.

I was panting excessively, as my cheeks started to redden. Lotor was completely naked and showing off his body. His abdomen was chiseled to perfection, with a v-line leading to his massive cock. Looking at it now, I couldn’t believe he had fit the entire thing inside of me. His eyes didn’t look anywhere near my face, but lower. 

“I’m fine,” I lied, my hand grazing my thigh.

I yelped in pleasure, as my touch sent fire to my crouch. Keep it together, just make him go away.

Lotor grinned, showing his fangs. “Let me help you,” he said, walking up to me. 

His hands ran down my sides to my hips. I crumpled from feeling those familiar hands against me. Lotor went down on one knee, being level with my cock. He looked up to me to see my hands over my mouth. I didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. He raped me. He doesn’t deserve anything.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he began tracking the edge of my cock with his tongue, to get anything out of me. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning out loud, as I felt ashamed. Everything he has done is wrong, but feels so right.

“Fuck,” I whispered under my breath, as Lotor took me into his mouth.

I couldn’t tell what he was doing, but I started moaning uncontrollably. My hands found purchase of his precious hair, as he took me in deeper. I could feel his fangs against my cock as he started sucking, but he didn't bite. Even now he was teasing me. I could tell he could do more, but he held back. 

My body blushed as I felt close to climaxing. Before I could release, Lotor stopped completely, and took a step back. He looked from my crotch to my eyes, as he wiped his mouth of my cum. I could feel myself burning with pleasure as he stood gawking at me. He was the only person who could release me from the hell I was in. My vision was blurry as he walked back up to me, and started kissing my neck softly.

“Ngh, p-please, just, h-help me,” I stuttered, trying to pull his hips to mine; I wanted anything that could help me relax.

He pushed me up against the wall, as he held my arms above my head. I bit my lip, as I tried to beg him. His expression was tight, as one hand stayed around my wrist, while the other went downwards. I didn’t know what he was going to do until he started rubbing my erect cock slowly.

“Faster,” I breathed.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Please, just this once.”

I sounded pathetic. I hated how I was acting under the influence of my lust for him. It was sickening. Lotor quickened his pace, making me moan even louder than before. I knew for a fact everyone could hear me, making me blush even more.

Not too long after he started again, my climax crept in, my body beginning to shake slightly from the pleasure that kept building. Lotor responded instantly and began to move his hand faster against my shaft, squeezing his hand occasionally. I could feel myself unraveling but before I could cum, he stopped again.

“Why d-do you keep-p doing that?” I yelled in frustration.

“Don’t you dare yell at me,” Lotor responded, slapping me hard in the face. “Now you know how I feel.”

I looked at him in confusion, his hand moving back to my cock. He brought his own to touch mine, as he started to rub both at the same time. Being able to feel his pulsing cock against my own made me press my hips to his. Before I could he pulled back again, making me start crying. It hurt. Just like before. But this time, he was angry. I hadn’t done anything.

“It’s frustrating isn’t it,” He asked, as he rubbed his hand against my lower half, then stopping again. “This is how I feel every time I see you. I’m always so frustrated because I can’t do anything. But now, I have you right where I want to,

“You’re mine.”

I stared up at him, as he finally led me to climax. Like yesterday, it was explosive. But since I had lathered myself heavily in the soap they provided, it felt 1,000 times stronger. I scouted down to the floor, as it lasted longer than it ever had to the point I couldn’t stand. Lotor had come all over me as I slouched over. The tingling sensations I had felt earlier went away faster since I was underwater, but the disgusting feeling I had in my gut would always be there.

Those bright, meaning, deceiving purple eyes. I’d never forgotten them. 

Once I finished in the shower, and cleaned myself off the best I could, Lotor’s generals were outside waiting for me. Like usual, they bound my hands together, gave me a towel to put on and led me to my own separate bedroom. It was a lot smaller than Lotor’s, and made me feel somewhat better about my situation. A small bed was to my right, with a lamp beside it. The decor was the same; almost everything was purple or black. 

I miss the castle, I miss the team, I thought as I picked up my helmet which they had left for me on a chair in front of the bed. They should be awake by now, I thought, as I turned on my mic hoping my idea would work.

“Hello? Hello! Is anyone there?” I asked over my headset.

At first, all I heard was static, until clear voices I hadn’t heard in too long cut through.

“Don’t worry buddy, we’re coming,” Keith said, as I couldn’t help but smile.


	4. 4

“Keith, we have no idea what we’re going to find,” Pidge said over the coms as we edged closer to Lotor’s ship.

“I know, we just have to be careful,” I responded.

They had taken him right out from under us. I should have been there for him, but I just ended up letting him get away. I was supposed to be the leader. I had to hold the team together, but now we were falling apart at the seams.

After Lance had left my room that night, I knew he was the one who was meant to pilot the black lion. He was the glue. Without him, I wouldn’t have been able to keep myself together, and I could have attacked everyone in the castle. When I start to go galra, I can feel myself slipping. It’s like I can’t move, only watch my actions.

Lance had been there for me, and I was going to be there for him.

“He sounded really frantic on the coms,” Hunk mentioned, as we landed on a nearby asteroid.

He had a good point. Something was off. Lance was always the goofy one. The one who flirted with literally anything, which he knew got on my nerves. But he only sounded frantic or scared when something horrible happened. 

“That’s why I’m going in alone,” I said, stepping out of my the black lion.

Pidge quickly exited hers, running up to me. “Are you crazy? This is Lotor we’re dealing with. You know, son of Zarkon,” she said, raising her arms in disbelief.

I shrugged off her response, as I walked forward. “Lance was captured because of me. If I had been a better leader he wouldn’t be in this situation now would he?” I asked, as I turned my head back to her.

Her mouth gaped open in disbelief. Instead of arguing any further, she nodded her head. “I’ll try to help as much as I can from here than.

I turned back around, facing the ship. If we had been detected, we would have been destroyed easily. One lion per cannon, I thought, as Allura spoke up through my helmet.

“Bring him back,” she said in a worried tone. 

“I will.”

 

The corridors of the complex stretched on for miles, as I tried to find my way around. Pidge guided me through over our helmets. Surprisingly, I saw no guards or legionnaires, it was like no one had ever been on the ship. I turned on a heat detection device Pidge had made, as I scanned each door. 

I walked around thousands of corners, up to several doors, until I heard whispering. I couldn’t figure out whos’ it was until I was right around the corner from them. When I peaked my head around I wanted to charge at them. Lotor was gripping Lance by the throat, as he had started to undress him. 

“Don’t lay another finger on him,” I growled, as I revealed myself.

Lance’s eyes lite up, as he made eye contact with me. I couldn’t believe the condition he was in. His body was covered with bruises; his right eye almost completely black. He even looked smaller, as his cheeks sunk in a little. It was only two days, I thought, Lotor letting go of him, as he collapsed on the ground in a heap.

“I can do whatever I want to him.”

I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to tie his own hair around his throat and hang him from the ceiling. When I found out what he had done to Lance I was going to kill him. Rage began bubbling in my gut, as I felt my eyes flickered. My galra side was trying to creep out. 

Without waiting for another second, I sprinted towards him, changing my bayard into a sword. I brought it done on him, but he blocked my attack quickly with his own sword. I snickered by the flash of fear in his eyes. I pulled my sword back, then jabbed at his ribs. He jumped out of the way, but I was able to graze his side, as he grunted. 

“Hurts doesn’t it?” I smirked, as I disabled my bayard, and raised up my fist.

Lotor threw his weapon to the side, mirroring me. “It could have been you.”

His last words caught me off guard, as he bolted towards me. I dodged his fist, kicking off the wall to be in front of Lance who was lazily standing up. When I was closer to him, I noticed his cheeks his cheeks were a deep red, while the in-between of his legs were wet. I looked him in the eye, seeing something else there. Lust.

“I could have taken you instead,” Lotor yelled, bringing my attention back to him.

When I looked back at him, his fist connected against my cheek. His arrogance only made me angrier. I recovered easily, as I pulled him close, and pelted him with punches. His laughter echoed through the halls, as I rained my fist down harder. 

“You sick perverted bastard, what have you done?” I screamed, as my hands begin to cover with blood. His laughter had stopped, blood starting to pool in his mouth.

I wanted to kill him right then and there, but I felt a tug on my shoulders, forcing me to stop. When I looked up, I felt my fangs in my mouth, as Lance pulled me away from him.

“I can kill him right now-”

“Let’s go.”

“Lance, he tortured you, he deserves it.”

“Please,” Lance begged.

His cheeks were still red, but his eyes gave a whole other story. He was scared.

I bent back down to Lotor, who was almost unconscious. His light purple skin was now stained with his blood, as his white hair was a mess around him. Even though he was beaten to a bloody plump, he smiled through his blood covered teeth. I reached my hand out, grabbing his face. I pulled him close to mine, that I could feel the heat in his breath.

“If I ever see you again, I won’t hold back,” I whispered, showing my fangs.

Lotor grunted a laugh. “Good.”

 

Once we got out of the complex, I kept Lance by my side. Hunk had offered to take him back with him, but I insisted for him to stay with me. The thought of not being able to see him, or feel his presence around me, made me antsy. I couldn’t let him be taken again. Never.

“Allura already has a healing pod waiting for you when we get back,” I said, as I reached for his arm to help him into the black lion.

Before I could touch him, Lance yanked his arms away from me, as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t need your help.”

“Are you sure, you look pretty weak-”

“I’m not weak!” Lance yelled, as he climbed into the lion.

I didn’t want to pry any further, so I just let him be. I could tell he wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened, and when he wanted to I would be there. No matter what, I’d always be there for Lance.

The ride back to the castle was quiet until Lance spoke up in a hushed tone. 

“Are they following us?” he asked behind me.

I looked back, seeing that he had hoisted himself up and was holding onto the back of my chair. Let him come to you, I reminded myself.

“No we’re ok, you’re safe now,” I smiled, trying to lift his spirits.

Lance nodded, as he went back to sit down. We had found his clothes before we left, but he refused to put them back on. I tried to make him wear them, but lost as he stormed past me. Lance had always been this way to me, but I felt like things between us had simmered down after me almost turning Galra on him. We were no longer rivals, but teammates, friends. When I became the leader he treated me no different, other than following orders when we went on missions. Now, he wouldn’t even talk to me as a friend.

When we got to the castle, Allura and Coran were waiting for us in the hanger with huge grins on their faces. Once Lance stepped out, she went to hug him, but he pushed her away. Even touching her shoulders made him cringe, as he walked past them without a word.

“What happened to him? He’s never been like this,” Allura asked, with a frown.

“Something bad I guess,” Pidge commented, as she took off her helmet, letting her hair out. 

I followed suit, my eyes trained on Lance as he headed towards his room. When he stopped me, did he look so pained? 

“He just needs some space,” I replied, as I began to head to my room. “I’m sure he’ll be ok in a few days.”

I couldn’t sleep. My mind raced, thinking of things Lotor could have done to him. What could he have wanted from him? We hadn’t been planning anything since the fight with Zarkon had been so recent, so we hadn’t had time between trying to help planets, and struggling with the lions. 

“Argh,” I said, running my hands through my hair. I got up, throwing my shirt across the room, with only my boxers on. I began pacing to try and think of responsible reasons when my door clicked open.

To my surprise, Lance was the one outside my door, with his body against the doorframe. He was only wearing his boxers, as I couldn’t see his face due to the dim light in my room. But I could tell he wasn’t himself.

“Do you need something Lance?” I asked, as he walked into my room and locked the door.

Is he being mind controlled? I thought as I backed up to my lamp. Lance was panting with each step, as I flicked on the light. His cheeks along with his body were blushing from head to toe, his cock almost fully erect. 

“Lance what’s going on-”

“D-don’t talk, just please, help me,” Lance moaned, as he fell onto the floor.

I followed him to the floor, reaching my hands out to his face. This time he didn’t flinch away from me but brought my hands up to his face. He let out a small moan, as he relished the feeling. His ran his hands down my arms, over my torso to my groin. I looked into his eyes with confusion, as he bit his lip.

“Please, help me.”


	5. 5

“We need to get you to Allura,” I said, as I shoved his hands away from me.

I tried to step around him to the door, as Lance extended his arms out preventing me from leaving. He was covered head to toe in sweat, something has to be wrong with him.

“Lance, you’re not well. Let me go get Allura and we’ll figure out what’s wrong-” I said, but was interrupted by Lance’s lips against mine.

Without warning, Lance’s lips were on mine. I tried to pull away, but he pushed against mine harder, his tongue trailing my bottom lip. From instinct, I opened my mouth slightly, as Lance shoved his tongue into my mouth, making me let out a low moan on accident. I tried to fight him, but my mouth moved in sync with his, as if whatever he had was contagious. His lips were softer than I had expected, as he pulled away for air.

I looked into his eyes for answers, but I couldn’t see past the blue sea that they were. The dim light in the room lite them up perfectly as if they were enchanting me. I couldn’t read him. 

My mind went blurry as his hand traveled back down to my groin, his hand giving my cock a squeeze. I let out a soft moan, placing my hands on the door behind him. I felt like I was going to melt under his touch. He must have done something, as my body started shivering. 

“Please Keith, you’re the only one who can help me,” Lance begged, his hand going into my boxers.

“W-we need to stop, you’re s-sick,” I panted, as his hand began rubbing up and down my cock.

I had jerked off multiple times, but Lance’s hand sent shivers down my spine. His hand moved carefully but with force behind it. He knew exactly what felt right. Lance looked up at me, with a smirk. Before I could object, he began kissing my neck, down to my chest, then finally settling on my hips. I tried pulling away from him, but his grip was too fierce. At the same time, I didn’t want him to stop. 

What are you thinking about Keith? I thought as Lance yanked down my boxers. I blushed as my erected cock was inches away from his face. Since I had been having Galran episodes, it was larger than normal, but Lance eyed it with envy. 

“Lance-AH!” I yelled as he took all of me in his mouth at once. 

He started sucking, taking me deeper and deeper, as I rolled my hips forward. Both of us were blushing and moaning within minutes. Even the tiniest moan from him made me tingle, as I felt it vibrate against my cock. His lips caused more and more friction, as I could feel his throat and mouth getting coated with cum. If he keeps going I wouldn’t be able to hold myself together, and I’d succumb to whatever game he was playing.

I collected myself as much as I could, pulling him up to my face. Cum was spilling out of his mouth, as he licked his lips seductively. 

“Damn you,” I growled, my hands pulling his lips to mine. 

I let go. Whatever I was feeling wasn’t going to go away easily, and Lance wasn’t letting up. As the kiss intensified, we moved to my bed, Lance below me. I looked down at him, as his body was shaking. His arms were around my neck, while his legs moved around my hips, my eyes locking with his.

“What are you waiting for? I’m already ready for you,” Lance smiled, his eyes glancing down at our hips. 

When I looked down, Lance was completely naked. His cock was just as erect as mine, his against his stomach. I hadn’t noticed before, but Lance was in incredible shape. His body seemed to be carved with amazing precision. His six pack made my mouth water, as his complexion made him look even more desirable. I looked further and discovered that Lance wasn’t lying; he was extremely wet and dripping onto my sheets.

I looked back up to him, my hands focusing on taking down my boxers. Before I could position myself, Lance yanked my entire length inside of him all at once. 

“Ugh-ah,” Lance moaned, as my hips rolled against his. “Ngh!”

I started setting a pace, my hands firmly grasp on his hips. “Fuck Lance,” I mumbled under my breath.

Lance pulled my neck closer to him, his nails scratching my back. I winced in pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure. Every second, I felt closer and closer to climax, but it didn’t feel enough. No matter how many times he would kiss my chest, or touch my sensitive areas, it wasn’t enough. My body needed more, even Lance did. Both of our cocks were pulsing with undying pleasure.

“More Keith please,” Lance groaned, as he arched his back against me.

That was exactly what I needed. When he arched even slightly I went deeper. Lance responded quickly, as he pushed his hips harder against mine. I pulled my hands away from his hips, as I pried his legs off of me. He looked up at me with confusion as I pulled out, spreading his legs as wide as they would go.

“I said more not-oh Keith!” Lance moaned as I drove into him. 

I could feel I was hitting a spot I hadn’t before as Lance became a moaning mess underneath me. The feeling off his walls pulsing around me started to make me pant even harder. I could feel my climax coming fast as I started to speed up. Lance reacted instantly, his thrust matching my intensity.

Without noticing, I could feel my Galra side slipping out, as I growled a low moan. Lance didn’t even notice until he felt my cock get larger inside of him. Instead of questioning what was happening, he grabbed my hips and caused more friction between us.

“Oh yes, Keith, don’t stop,” Lance screamed, as I grabbed the sides of my bed.

My climax came like a tidal wave of pleasure, as I emptied out into him. Lance took longer, but his was even more pleasurable to witness. His breath hitched, as his walls clenched around my cock. I let out a low fuck, Lance wrapping his legs around me again to keep me inside of him.

“That was amazing,” I sighed, as my mind started to clear.

Wait, what have I done, I thought as the whole situation became clear. I just had sex with Lance. Lance. 

Lance was still high from his climax, as I pulled out of him and fell off my bed. Everyone in the castle must have heard us. There was no doubt about it. I stood up and quickly put on my boxers, as Lance seemed to realize what had just happened.

“What the hell Keith? You save me and then rape me?” Lance yelled, covering himself in my now soaked sheets.

I glared at him. “I raped you? You came onto me!” I retorted

Lance laughed, but then stopped, as he held his head with a free hand.

“I don’t remember.”

“Wow, great way to get out of it Lance.”

“Keith, I seriously don’t remember,” Lance choked, as he started hyperventilating.

I quickly walked over to him concerned. “Hey it’s ok-”

“Get away from me!” Lance yelled as he found his boxers and yanked them on. Before I could say anything more, he was already gone.

I sat on my bed, with my head in my hands. Lance was the one who had come to me. So why didn’t he remember? He was a completely different person when I saved him, what changed?


	6. 6

   Breakfast was the worst thing that could have happened after the night Keith and I had. My body still shivered from the thought of it all. When Keith had touched me, all I could feel was Lotor’s hands, Lotor’s kiss, his everything. I wanted to stop, I didn’t want to go any further, but my body was craving human contact.

   When I walked into the dining hall the whole team was there, all except for Keith. I sighed a breath of relief, as I sat down beside Pidge. I winced in pain when I sat, as Pidge giggled.

   “Good morning?” I laughed nervously, the whole team looking at me funny.

   No one was saying anything just giggling to themselves. “What?”

   “What’s that on your neck, Lance?” Pidge asked as I pulled down my shirt.

   Dark hickies traced up my neck, and down my chest. I gasped at the amount, as I tried to cover them with my hand. 

   “Nothing,” I retaliated, digging into my food goo.

   I wasn’t going to admit to what they were. I didn’t even want to remember who gave them to me. Keith wouldn’t so I wouldn’t either. Before I could register what was happening, Pidge started sliding her hand up my shirt to reveal hand marks on my hips. I felt her hand graze my skin making me almost vomit.

   “What have you been up to?” Pidge laughed as I glared down at her.

   Her laughing was quickly cut off when Keith walked into the room. All conversation paused as he rubbed his eyes, and ran his hair through his dark, messy hair. His eyes caught mine, making it feel like the whole world stopped moving. It was just us. The rest of the team faded away, as all the nights' events flooded back in a tidal wave. 

   His touch was so soft, but so was someone else's. Keith had started slow then took control, just like someone else. My vision blurred as Keith flashed from himself to Lotor. I tried blinking my eyes to make him go away, but Lotor was now standing where Keith had. 

   My heart was racing a mile a minute in my chest, as I wanted to scream.  _ How did he even get in? Is he going to rape me again? Please dear God no! _

   “Lance?”

_    He’s going to rape me. _

   “Lance, what’s wrong?”

**_You’re mine_ ** _. _

   “Lance!” Allura yelled, pulling me from my mind.

   When I adjusted to my surroundings Keith had moved closer and was staring at me with concern. I couldn’t meet his eyes; they were almost an identical match to Lotor’s. My breathing was staggered as my stomach started to hurt. I couldn’t deal with everyone looking at me like there was something wrong.  _ I’m fine, stop staring, _ I thought to myself as I stood up abruptly.

   “Where are you going? You haven't even finished your goo?” Hunk asked as he shoved his second bowl into his mouth.

   “I’m going to my room,” I said, my face turning white.

   Keith reached out his hand to me, as I slapped it away. “Don’t touch me!”

   I knew I was being rude and I should explain myself, but I could feel my chest tightening with each passing second. I heard them mumbling behind me, as I held onto the wall for support to the showers. I need to clean myself. I need to forget how he felt, or I’ll go insane.

   I didn’t bother to take my clothes off, as I turned the facet all the way to hot. I let it wash over me, tears building up in my eyes. My mind was racing, and so were my tears. If I could just talk to someone about it without freaking out, that might help. But then who would believe. They would all just think I’m weak or wanting attention. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, as I let out a scream, pressing my elbows against the wall. I was far enough from the dining hall that I knew no one would hear me.

   I tried calming down, as I crumbled to the floor. I ran my shaky hands through my hair, as I heard footsteps enter the showers. When they turned the corner, I screamed and scrambled into the corner. I couldn’t see who it was from all the steam and my tears, but once they spoke I knew exactly who it was.

   “Lance?” Keith said as he crouched down to my level. He made sure to keep a safe distance away, as I heart slowly relaxed.

   “What do you want? Want to make fun of me for crying? Want to say I’m too weak to be on this team? Huh?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

   Keith’s hair was starting to get wet from the moisture in the room, but he didn’t seem to mind. He sat down in the water, as he sighed.

   “No. I wasn’t going to say any of that.”

   “Then what? After what happened, what could you possibly have to say?”

   I knew I was being difficult by Keith’s eyes flashing yellow and then back to normal. He had his own demons; I had mine.

   “You went through more than your letting us in on. Now you don’t have to tell me right now since everything is happening all at once, but I want you to feel comfortable,

   “I don’t even know how to talk about what happened last night, and we don’t have to,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck

   “But I’m always here,” he finished.

   I still couldn't look him in the eye, but I just shook my head. I was grateful that he was so understanding to the whole ordeal, and knowing I could talk to him made me feel somewhat better.

   “Lotor isn’t going to stop,” I blurted out, as Keith’s back went rigid.

   “What do you mean he isn’t going to stop?” Keith asked confused.

_    I need to work on keeping my mouth shut, _ I thought, as I pulled my knees to my chest. I didn’t want to go into it further. Keith had no idea what I meant, as he sighed and left, but I knew exactly.

   Lotor’s words haunted me in my sleep, and even when I was awake. It was a nightmare I could never wake up from. 

**_You’re mine._ **


	7. 7

   The following weeks after the whole ordeal with Lotor and Keith my brain was a mess, I tried to steer clear of him as much as possible, as well as try to clear my thoughts of Lotor. Keith had been too busy anyway with having to put up an act that Shiro wasn’t missing, and that we would be able to form Voltron. For me, things seemed way more difficult.  
  
  Each and every night would either consist of a panic attack as memories of Lotor would inevitably flood back, or the familiar ache in my gut for connection would arise. Something was wrong with me. I knew it. But I couldn’t tell Allura or anyone else for that matter that I needed sex at almost every time of the day.  
  
   One morning, I decided to go try and train to keep up my agility and reflexes. The halls were bare of anyone, and everyone was either in their rooms or nowhere near the training rooms. When I walked into the room, it was completely empty. I sighed as the pressure that had been building in my chest was released.  
  
   I started working on multiple ways to defend myself, with and without my bayard. I was actually getting better at it than I had expected. A few times before I had ventured into the training room, but now I was solidifying the moves.  
  
   “Nice moves,” Keith said behind me, startling me.

   I dropped my fist and wiped my forehead off with my hand. It had gotten so hot that I had to wrap my jacket around my waist. Keith looked like he was about to train, with his hair tied back, with his usual attire.  
  
   I felt like I was going to panic, but I swallowed my fear and acted normal.  
  
   “Thanks, I’ve been working on them for a while now.”  
  
   “Mind if I test them?”  
  
   “Why?”  
  
   “Since I’m the leader, I kinda need to bond with my teammates,” Keith laughed, raising his fist in defense.  
  
   I chuckled. “Fine by me.”  
  
   To my surprise, I wasn’t panicking. I was able to practice every single one of the moves I had learned with Keith, and he’d let me win. Until he wanted to see how I do against someone attacking me. I raised my shaky fist in front of my face, as I breathed out slowly.

   Think about how you were doing the move earlier. Just focus on that.

   Keith launched at me fast, as I dodged his attack. Before I could refocus, he was already on my tail, as he pulled me to the ground. Those purple eyes. Like a little galaxy. Neither of us wanted to look away. I was on the ground, with Keith above me. His chest was heaving just as much as mine.

   “Kiss me,” I panted as Keith held my hands above my head.

   Keith looked down at me confused, as my body began to tingle. No, not right now, please, I begged as I could feel my pants getting wet.

   “Are you sure?” Keith asked.

   Before he could object, or have time to think, I lifted my head just enough to give him a peck on the cheek. My cheeks went red hot, as I turned my head to the side. The familiar lust feeling began to creep into the picture as I became more aware of how close we were.

   Keith’s cheeks went slightly pink, as he leaned down and repaid the favor. It wasn’t until I heard gasps from across the room that I noticed that we weren’t alone.

   “Pidge! Hunk!” I yelled, throwing Keith off of me. Both of them kept looking between Keith and me with smirks on their faces.

   “So this is what all the racket was coming from?” Hunk laughed.

   I wanted to run. I didn’t want them to think that we were doing anything more than training, but they had been standing there for too long to know there was more. So much more.

   “We were just training,” Keith said, as he pulled himself off the floor.

   “That’s not what it looked like to us,” Pidge responded, as she messed with a phone in her hands.

   I couldn’t believe them. “You recorded us?” I asked, with shock and hurt in my voice.

   “We got all of it.”

   “Delete it, now,” Keith growled, as his Galra side began slipping out faster than it had ever before. I knew if he didn’t get somewhere he could cool off soon, he was going to explode.

   Pidge looked between Hunk and me, trying to decide what to do. With a shrug, she tossed me the phone as they walked away. I wanted to see how much they had gotten, but Keith had already snatched it out of my hands and slammed his foot into it.

   “They could have been lying,” I said, standing up to Keith’s level.

   I expected him to respond, but he was dead silent. When I took a closer look at him, his skin had gone purple, and he had gotten taller.

   “Keith, buddy?” I asked, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

   Immediately, his yellow eyes flashed up at me, as he tried to catch his breath. He was in full Galra form now. Something that I had never helped him out of. He wasn’t himself, as he rammed his body into mine, sending me flying into the wall parallel to us.  
  
   I gasped for air, as all my bones were rattled. When I tried getting up, Keith was already in front of me, as he glared down at me. His body went rigid and flinched, like Keith was trying to come back, but didn’t know how. Help him, Lance, come on I thought, as I pushed myself off the floor. Once he got over to me, I straightened my back and faced him with confidence.   
  
   “You’re still in there. I know you are,” I whispered, as he was inches away from me.  
  
   I could feel the heat from his breath, as he lowered down to me. I reached for his face, Keith jerking away from me. I looked deep into his eyes, that were like mini sunsets. My hands cupped his face. I hope this works, I thought as I pressed my lips against his.  
  
 

  During this time at Lotor’s ship:  
  
   “How is our little paladin doing?” Lotor asked with a smirk.  
  
   When Lance had arrived at the complex, Lotor gave him a pill that would last for a solid three months, and make him desire human contact none stop.  
  
   “He’s doing well sir. Where to next?”  
  
   “Let’s go get him back.”


	8. 8

   I pressed my lips hard against his, making his breathing came to a halt. If I made him concentrate on some other feeling than anger, he would be able to calm down. That was at least the idea I had. The tension that had built up in Keith’s shoulders slowly faded away, as he responded to my gesture.

   I was the first to pull away, leaving Keith wanting more. He was back to normal now, and his eyes were full of concern. Those eyes.

   “What have I done?” Keith squeaked, as he looked down at his hands with defeat. “I’m a monster.”

   I grabbed his hands, his eyes flashing up at me. He couldn’t look more upset with himself, and ashamed. He had no idea why or how it was happening to him since he barely knew anything about his past. I knew I’d never be able to understand what all he was dealing with, but the least I could do was comfort him.

   “Keith, listen, you’re not a monster, nor will you ever be. You’re the leader. Everyone is counting on you, because of how amazing you are. You’re the future,” I said, smiling up at him.

   “Oh Lance,” Keith whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

   I wanted to stay like this. Just us. We wouldn’t have to worry about the war brewing, or if we were going to see the next day, but just have each other. I was surprised that being this close to him isn't causing me to spiral into an overwhelming panic attack; instead, I felt comforted by his touch. I felt loved.

   My body started to tingle, but it was different. It didn’t hurt, or feel like my senses were out of control; it felt somewhat normal. Keith laid his hand on my thigh making me close my eyes to relish the moment.

    “Let’s take this back to my room,” I whispered into his ear, as we got up and headed out.

    Before we could get to my room, the alarm went off, blaring down the endless hallways. I covered my ears at the siren, as Keith gave me a worried look. We bolted towards the ship’s helm, finding everyone staring at the screen in front of them. I froze. It was none other than Lotor on the other side of the screen.

    “Well hello blue paladin, it’s been a while since I’ve seen that handsome face of yours,” Lotor started, as he looked me up and down.

    The familiar feeling I had once experience washed over me, making me crumbled to the ground. Just being in his line of sight could make me become the weak, submissive captive he had molded me to be by his traitorous ways. _Rape_.

 That word plagued my mind. It was like a virus spreading over my whole body. Being in anyone’s view made me feel disgusting. _ It was rape, you’re the victim Lance _ , I told myself, as Keith crouched down to my level.

    He reached his hand out to my shoulder, making me scream in his face. His eyes looked pained, as his mouth moved but I heard nothing. I started to realize I couldn’t hear anyone, and my heart was racing. My eyes explored the room until I met Lotors'.

    “Why did I enjoy it?” I mumbled to myself, as my body started to yearn for only him.

    Allura looked back at me, seeing my cheeks start to redden, as I started to giggle. _I want you, please,_ I thought. Everyone was looking at me, but I didn’t focus on any of them until Pidge spoke up.

    “What did you do to him?” she demanded, as she ran to my side.

    Lotor let out a deep laugh, as he leaned his head on top of his hand on his throne. “Can’t you see that he wants to come back to me? Look at how miserable he is.”

    He was right. I felt miserable. I needed the pleasure that was starting to build up and make my lower half moist released. If I stay like this any longer I’m going to explode. 

   “That’s not going to happen,” Keith growled, as he activated his bayard in front of me.

    “You might not have much of a choice,” Lotor commented, as I activated mine, and pointed it towards Keith.

    My mind was a blur, as I just wanted Lotor. No one could make me think otherwise.

    Keith stared at me for a few seconds, before deactivating his bayard. Everyone started yelling at Keith, as I walked up to the screen to Lotor. They had finally given up. I would get what I wanted, and they wouldn’t have to worry about me ever again.

    Before I could get out of his reach, Keith reached out and pulled my arm. Since I wasn’t expecting him to have so much power behind his pull, my body falling against his. 

   “I lost him once. I’m not losing him again.”

    “Oh, does the red paladin want to make purple?”

    “I’m not letting you take him,” Keith roared.

    My hand felt on Keith’s chest, as the memories we had made together began to flood back. No only the ones that we had made recently, but when we first met. When we were learning to fly, and how I had admired his talent and skill ever since day one. The countless times he had saved me, and even when I saved him. And then our bonding moment. At the last thought, I was able to grasp my thoughts, as the tingling, I had grown used to evaporated. 

    I was no longer that moaning mess Lotor had tried to make me. I no longer felt small, and weak under his gaze. I felt empowered and strong. I pushed Keith away, finally able to stand up with shaking. 

    “Sorry about that guys, I’m back,” I grinned, as Lotor’s smile faded.

    Keith interlocked his hand in mine, as we stood side by side. A few looked down at our hands, but mostly, everyone’s eyes were on Lotor and the look of betrayal that was spreading across his slim face.

    “Dammit! It shouldn’t have worn off yet,” He yelled, slamming his fist against his throne, creating a crack up the armrest.

    Coran walked up to the controls, stroking his mustache. “Hope you have a splendid day Lotor,” he said, shutting off the video.

    Everyone in the room rushed up to me, as we hugged. It was exactly what I had needed, but didn’t want to admit to. I thought I had been so scared of human contact when that was what I had been needing ever since the incident.

   “ We’re glad your back dude,” Hunk said, with that biggest grin on his face. 

    “Yea, don’t ever try to leave again,” Pidge joked as she messed up my hair.

    Keith was the only one who didn’t join the hug, as he was at the entrance of the helm, winking at me. Once I was able to part from the rest of the team, I headed out to find Keith. It didn’t take me long, as he pulled me into my room.

    He already started taking off his clothes, as each kiss was hungry. I unbuckled my pants, as he did his. We were both already panting, as Keith looked at me with a smirk.

    “Let’s pick up from where we left off?”

    “You don’t even have to ask.”


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is coming out so late, I've been super busy with my music and preparing for an audition coming up! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far because, after this chapter, the next will be the final one for this story. But don't worry, there will many more stories to come...
> 
> -p.s.-  
> love you all

   Our clothes came off faster than we had ever put them on. Keith’s hand ran up and down my thighs, as he pushed me onto the bed with force. I smiled up at him, as his eyes shined under the dim light. He walked up to me, crouching down to my waist, as he leaned into my chest. He kissed all across my chest, as his hands went to other places. He moved his hands slowly against my inner thigh, making me panted for air. Tingles ran up and down my legs, as his eyes teased me. He waited for a reaction each time he touched a sensitive spot, which usually worked in his favor.

  


   “You like it when I touch you here don’t you?” he smirked as his hand grazed against my cock.

  


   I grabbed the sides of the bed until my knuckles turned white. My breathing hitched, his hand staying still on my cock. Gently, he began squeezing it through my boxers, making it harden faster than I anticipated.

  


   I moaned loudly, grabbing his hair with a free hand.  _ Damn you,  _ I thought as I looked into his eyes.  _ How had I not seen it before?  _ The passion and lust that was in his eyes had always been there. Even the way he talked like his voice was silk. Every remark, every side glance, even the way he looked at people compared to me; it was always there.

  


   I guess I would have to admit to feeling the same. Keith knew damn well by now that my feelings for him had been rooted a long time ago, and were only now starting to blossom.

  


   “D-don’t s-stop,” I panted as I pulled off my boxers and pulled Keith over top of me.

  


   My hands were tight on his hips, closing the space between us with a quick jerk downward. This time, I wasn’t the only one to become a moaning mess after. Keith had been holding back, but now I knew he couldn’t for long.

  


   Keith grabbed a hold of my hands, as he growled at me. I lifted his hands away, as I tangled my fingers in his hair. His attention went towards his hair instead of my hips, giving me the perfect opening.

  


   “Ah-hh, Lance,” Keith groaned, my hips running against his bare cock.

  


   I rolled my hips against him, making him grab the bed for support. He was fighting the urge to take control, but I was the one in charge now. My mouth traced up his chest, to his neck, then on his lips. Both of us were starting to cover in sweat, as our mouths were in sync with the pace we were setting. Just feeling his cock against mine, drove me crazy. 

  


   I started to deepen the kiss, by opening my mouth a little wider to see if he would take the opportunity to take charge, and oh, he did. Once he got the hint, he pinned my hands above my head, as he pushed his hips even harder against mine. I moaned, though it was muffled by his mouth, only making me melt. Every inch of my body was begging for him to go further. To touch me. Find my weakest spots. I wanted him to kiss me on my neck, down to my hips and then come back up. Anything he did would leave me wanting more.

  


   I pulled away, breathing heavily. Both of our bodies were blushing, as his sheets were completely messed up around my shaking body. Pleasure had started to building in the pit of my stomach, making me squirm for more. My mind started to remember the last time I had felt this way, and my face changed. 

  


_    The last time I felt this good was with Lotor _ , I thought, as Keith was no longer the one over me. It was Lotor. His smile stretched across his light purple skin under the dim light. His hair fell beside me, making his face be the only thing in my line of vision.

  


   “You’re not here,” I whispered, as I felt his hands touch my hips, edging closer to my erected cock.

  


   His hand found purchase and gave it a hard squeeze. It was no longer pleasurable, but full of pain and the terrifying memories that were burned into my memory. He grinned at my sign of weakness, as he started stroking my cock. Lotors’ hands were so rough compared to Keith. 

  


   I tried to move away, but my body was pinned by his legs. Of course, he could overtake me, he was 10x bigger.

  


   “No! Get away from me!” I yelled, shutting my eyes tight. I didn’t want to see what he was going to do to me this time.

  


   Before my mind spiraled any farther, a familiar voice broke through, pulling me back into reality. Keith was on his hands and knees above me, with concern in his eyes.

  


   “Lance! Are you ok? What happened?” he asked, looking into my eyes for answers.

  


   I couldn’t get the words out before I started balling my eyes out. I had been holding everything in up until that point, as every emotion flowed forward. Keith pulled me up from laying down, and into his arms. I held onto him tight, as I knew it was him, and only him. He was here now. I wasn’t alone with Lotor, or fighting to keep my sanity.

  


   “H-he just,” I cried my voice breaking before I could continue.

  


   “Shhh, you don’t have to say anything.”

  


   “I feel disgusting and like I don’t deserve to even have survived.”

  


   Keith looked down at me, cupping my cheeks. “You fought to survive, which makes you more worthing of living than anyone else. What would I have done without you?”

  


   My hands lifted up to meet his, as I rubbed my cheek against his hand. I enjoyed the feeling, pulling his hands away. I rested both of our hands between us on the bed, as I tried to collect myself. I knew I needed to let it all out, even if I didn’t say all of it.

  


   “I could only think of you.”

  


   “What?”

  


   “That’s how I kept going. You’re the reason Keith; you’re the reason I’m still here.”

  


   Keith squeezed my hands, as he kept eye contact with me, signaling for me to continue.

  


   “I knew in the back of my mind you would find me, and get me out. But then there was also a part of me that was worried that he would do that to you if you came to rescue me,

  


   “I even planned out what I would say,” I laughed, wiping my cheeks. “Keith, run, run! I practiced it every time I was alone.”

   With that, Keith was fully concentrated on every word I said, as he let me continue. I told him everything. From the moment I was taken to when I was raped. I couldn’t believe that was able to get everything out without breaking down again. After I finished, Keith just stared. He was speechless.

  


   “I’ll be ok, I just have to work on it-,” I said, as I was interrupted by Keith’s lips.

  


   His kiss reassured me that everything was going to be ok.  _ This boy, _ I thought as each kiss was like he was telling a story. If he wanted to, Keith could be aggressive and angry, or he could be comforting and sweet.   


  


   “We won’t do anything until you are ready,” Keith said, reaching for his boxers.

   I wanted him. He was the only one who could help me the most, especially with physical contact. I reached and grabbed his wrist before he reached his clothes, his eyes shooting towards me. I pulled his hand towards my chest, resting it above my heart. Keith looked at me confused, as I gave him a soft smile.

  


   “I’m ready.”


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I have had so much writing this, and can't wait to write the thousands of other ideas I have. Klance isn't the only ship I adore in the Voltron fandom, so be prepared, and enjoy :)

   I smirked down at Lance, his entire body blushing beneath me. Every inch of him was the definition of perfection. I wanted to kiss that beautiful skin of his that looked like rich caramel. His hair was a mess around his symmetrical face, as his eyes sparkled in the barely lit room. I wanted to love him harder than ever before. I was going to make him remember this night for the rest of his life.

 

   “I’ll go slow,” I whispered, trailing my finger down his chest, and to his cock.

 

   I squeezed his groin, making Lance cock his head back and sigh a low moan. I grinned. Every moan, every little noise that escaped his mouth made me want to touch him more. I wanted to discover what areas of his body were the most sensitive. I wanted to make him scream, and yell my name.  _ What did it matter if the whole castle heard, he is mine, and I am his,  _ I thought to myself _. _

 

   Slowly, I traced my tongue on the edge of his erect cock, teasing him with each flick. He was already starting to release precum, as I licked it up. His cock twitched as I looked up at his face.  Lance moved his hips forward as if telling me to advance further. I snickered at his forwardness, taking him into my mouth with ease. His cock felt so good in my mouth, making me moan as I took him deeper. 

 

   “Who knew you were such an expert,” Lance mumbled, as his cheeks blushed.

 

   I let out a low groan, making his dick vibrate against my voice box.  _ You have no idea how good this feels _ , I thought, as I would look to Lance to see his expression. His eyes were shut tight, as he bit his lip. I wanted to hear him, I didn’t want him to be quiet.

 

   I reached my hand up to his mouth, pulling his mouth open. I traced my finger around the edges of his mouth, as he leaned his head back and let out a soft moan. His knuckles were turning white as he held tightly onto the sheets.

 

   Lance reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair. He pulled lightly, telling me what pace to go. It didn’t take long before I felt Lance getting closer to climaxing, as his cock started to pulse against the sides of my throat. 

 

   “You have no idea how good I really am,” I teased.

 

   I took his cock out of my mouth, letting his precum drip out. Lance grinned, as he reached up for my face. He yanked me to his lips, his tongue exploring my mouth. I groaned as I felt my own cock start to erect. 

 

   “Your turn,” Lance said, as he pushed me on my back in front of him. 

 

   I spread my limbs out in front of him, letting my legs widen. Lance traced my figure until he found my hands, and pinned them beside my head. His lips were on mine instantly, as his cock rested against my entrance. I felt like I was floating. Every sensation sent me flying, his mouth making me shake. 

 

   His eyes looked me up and down as if memorizing my figure. “Every inch of you is perfection,” Lance smiled, making my body blush, as I turned my face away from him. 

 

   Lance let go of my hands and turned my face towards him, as he found purchase of my hips. I could feel myself getting wet, as Lance noticed and grinned. His lanky fingers traced my tight anus, slowly inserting two long fingers inside of me. His rough fingers rubbed against my insides, as I rolled my hips against his hand.

 

   “Mmm Lance!” I moan.

 

   “You like that?”

 

   “Oh God yes.”

 

   “How about this?” Lance asked, as he pulled out his fingers and shoved his cock deep inside.

 

   I went wild. “Oh fuck, yes. Lance,” I breathed, as I reached for his shoulders.

 

   Lance grabbed my hands forcibly, placing them beside my head just like before. Our faces were inches away from each other, as I could feel his hot breath against my skin. 

 

   My feet curled, pleasure building. My cock was leaking precum all over my stomach, Lance licking ever drop up with a smile. 

 

   “Ack!”

 

   “What’s wrong?”

 

   “N-nothing, go, go harder,” I panted, Lance, hitting the spot I was waiting for.

 

    Our hips thrust in sync, as Lance picked up the pace. Both of us were shaking and moaning each others name, as we neared our climax. Lance felt so good inside of me, as I wanted to change position at the last minute.

 

   “W-what do you m-mean you want to c-change position?” Lance whined as he pulled out slowly.

 

   I sighed at the loss but I knew the other position would drive both of them crazy. I pushed Lance against the wall, his erect cock touching his stomach.

 

   “Trust me,” I whispered, as I climbed onto his lap.

 

  Lance gave me a questionable look until I sat directly on his cock, taking him in at once. I groaned at the feeling, Lance looking dazed. I started rocking my hips against his, making his cock go in and out. It didn’t take long for the pace to quicken, as he went deeper and faster inside of me. 

 

   “Oh, Lance!” I yelled, my ass slapping against his thighs.

 

   Lance bit his lip, as he pulled my hips down on his. “Ngh, Keith.”

 

   “Lance!”

 

   “Keith!”

 

  “Don’t stop, please”

 

   “I won’t, ngh, I won’t.”

 

   We both moaned loudly as we climaxed at the same time. Cum filled me up, as I came all over our stomachs. I leaned against him, his cock still deep inside of me. I wanted to stay like that forever. In his arms. 

 

   “I love you,” Lance whispered, as he kissed my neck.

 

   I looked deep into the ocean that was his eyes. I held his face in my hands, pecking him softly on the lips.

 

   “I love you too.”

  
  


*Extra*

   Months passed since Lotor had vanished from my mind, and Keith and I announced we were a couple to the rest of the team. Everyone accepted us with open arms and admitted they already knew.

 

   I almost choked on my food goo after Allura had stated that. “How?”

 

   “We  _ heard  _ you two,” Pidge laughed.

   I looked at Keith who was beside me, as we all burst into laughter. I reached under the table, finding Keith’s hand and holding it. We locked eyes, and it felt like the rest of the team had vanished. 

 

   “Get a room!” Hunk yelled, interrupting the moment.

 

   Keith shot him a death look, then laughed it off with the rest of them.

 

   Later that night, I walked around the castle by myself, wrapped in my Keith's’ blanket. Keith and Allura had to go scout out more people for the coalition, so I stayed behind. My homesickness had been getting worse and worse, as I stopped counting the months. Along with that, memories of Lotor still plagued me at night, as sleeping was sometimes harder said than done.

   I walked to the control room, looking on into the galaxy. I sat down at the front, as I stared into the abyss. Soft footsteps hit the floor behind me, as Keith sat next to me in his Blade of Marmora suit.

 

   “That suit always looks good on you,” I said, my voice lacking any emotion.

 

   Keith didn’t say anything, as he took me into his warm embrace. I intertwined my hand in his. Where Keith was,  _ I was home _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have really big plans for this, and I hope you will enjoy it. Buckle in for a fun filled ride full of emotions such as, anger, sadness, and love. Enjoy:)


End file.
